


Red Lace

by karaalanee



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wonderbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaalanee/pseuds/karaalanee
Summary: Little Brothers are a nightmare and Tim’s in particular is on fire today. Damian riffles through Tim's room and finds a pair of red lacy undergarments and proceeds to embarrass his brother in front of the team. Tim and Cassie turn a nice shade of tomato red.
Relationships: Cassandra Sandsmark/Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Cassandra Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark, Wonderbird - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Red Lace

Title: Red Lace

About: Little Brothers are a nightmare and Tim’s in particular is on fire today. Damian riffles through Tim's room and finds a pair of red lacy undergarments and proceeds to embarrass his brother in front of the team. Tim and Cassie turn a nice shade of tomato red.  
Characters: Damian Wayne, Rose Wilson, Tim Drake, Cassie Sandsmark and Dick Grayson  
Setting: Titan’s tower  
Pairing: timxcassie / wonderbird  
Notes: I like Damian a lot and I like to think he has fun at TIm’s expense. This is just supposed to be a fun little fic to get off my brain, also at Tim’s expense. I also like the wonderbird pairing so I thought why not. I really wish they were developed more/we saw more of them because I loved how complicated and angsty their ship was in the comics. Anyways, putting this out there because i’m always appreciative of reading others’ works featuring Wonderbird and in my opinion i’d love to see more of that pairing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim was mortified. He was going to kill him - Damien was dead, he was DEAD! The colour drained from Tim’s face as he watched a smug Damien Wayne twirl a red lacy thong from his finger. “Yours Drake?” the latest Robin said letting out a snicker as the words left his mouth. Out of the corner of Tim’s eye he could see Cassie’s face wide eye and turning bright red as she looked away hoping to not draw attention to herself.

This was payback, Tim knew. Damien had not taken kindly to Tim waltzing in with a mission for the titans. Damien all but quit complaining that the Titans liked Tim better, that they preferred to work with Tim over himself and they didn’t need two Robins.

Dick had convinced Damien to come back, but Tim had stayed for the time being to help out and fell into old habits, Cassie being one of those habits. They had called it quits a long time ago but old habits die hard and he found himself enamoured with her once again. Connor had taken a break from the Titans and left Cassie to find himself and Tim was no longer with Tam Fox after that fiasco. So it was only natural they would reconnect one more time, or at least that’s what Tim kept telling himself. They used discretion because despite being consenting adults, Connor was still his best friend and they didn’t need the team knowing their business. Least of all his little brother. If Damien was this bad not knowing who the undergarments belonged to, Tim couldn’t imagine what he would be like if he found the owner of the red lace.

Damien kept twirling, whistling low. “I mean I knew you got a new costume but to what extent I didn’t know until now..or maybe they’re someone else’s?” he grinned wickedly watching Tim die of embarrassment in front of their entire team as he looked around the room. “Anyone want to claim these?”

The rest of the titans privy to the scene either looked away in embarrassment for Tim or if they were beast boy their eyes were glued to the scene. “Oh Red and here I thought you were a prude. Looks like you’ve been getting someone’s panties in a twist, quite literally.” Rose piped up absolutely loving the scene before her. Tim would never describe Rose as giddy and yet here she was bouncing on the balls of her feet elated with this new turn of events.

Cassie’s hand squeezed into a fist. It was no secret she didn’t get along with Ravager. Rose got on Cassie’s nerves so easily, this was the last thing she needed. “Damien - this has nothing to do with official Titans business, and quite frankly it’s inappropriate.” Cassie said hastily. Her hardheadedness had gotten the better of her as Damien and Rose both turned to her setting their sights on Cassie. “Oh, deflecting? So these are yours princess?” Rose laughed. “Didn’t know you two were back at it.” she smiled sweetly as Cassie’s mouth dropped open rage filling the emotion on her face. “Cassie and Tim? you’ve got to be kidding me, he’s not cool enough to hit that.” Damien scoffed. “she’s’ ’ Damien gestured to her figure with his hands and Cassie all but shrieked at him.

Tim looked up at the ceiling and prayed to any god out there that would listen for Nightwing to show up. At least Dick would be able to put Damien in his place and for whatever reason Damien always listened to Dick. Tim was always the target, Damien’s punching bag. “For fucks sake Damien. Stop making shit up and give those back to whoever you stole them from.” Tim tried to discredit him. “I found them in your room Tim, nice try.” Damien flung them at Tim’s face with another snicker. Tim’s had caught them, not exactly sure what to do with them. If he pocketed them he was guilty, but he couldn’t just let them lay on the floor at his feet, somehow that was worse. Tim’s face was redder than before if that was even possible. “What were you doing in my room!” Tim fumed red lace now balled up in his fist. “Got bored. Found them with this.” Damien shrugged nonchalantly pulling a matching red lace bra from his cloak. “They match - i’d say you have good taste Cass but considering where I found them.” Damien tsked at her and let out another laughed at Tim’s expense and while some of the other titans couldn’t help but laugh along, namely beast boy, Tim and Cassie were seconds away from spontaneously combusting.

Tim wiped his face with his gloved hand. The joker hadn’t even made him sweat this bad. Was no one going to stop him? Thankfully Tim’s prayers were answered and Nightwing had walked into the room reading it very quickly. Tim - red face and holding red lace in his hands, Damien - with a shit eating grin and dangling a red bra, Ravager - taunting Cassie and Cassie - fists clenched and redder then Tim. In a quick scoop Dick had grabbed the bra and smacked Damien upside the back of the head, then Tim too for good measure. “Mission briefing in 5, move.” Tim was never more thankful for those words.

Damien had let out a manic laugh before leaving with Rose. Their tag team was not ideal Tim had decided. “Might want to give those back to Cass in private.” Dick had said handing the bra to Tim once the room was cleared. “How’d you - never mind, thanks.” Tim had exhaled taking his mask off feeling less suffocated. “Just curious, what happened to ‘but Connor?’” dick teased shaking his head. “I - it was one time.” Dick let out another laugh at Tim’s false admission. “Yeah, today maybe.” rolling his eyes he ruffled Tim’s hair. “He was in my room!” Tim complained. Dick shrugged. “Use better locks. You know he’s doing it to get under your skin.” Tim let out a frustrated sigh. “briefings in two better put those in a safe hiding spot and get going.” Dick said as he casually turned and walked out of the room leaving a frazzled Tim clutching red lace.


End file.
